Need Milk?
by griff gal
Summary: Neela is annoyed with Ray can she keep her cool or will her anger lead to confrontation? Reela


Disclaimer: I don't own ER – if I did Ray and Neela would be together already

Author Note: Okay, I wrote this absolutely ages ago and it has just been sat on my computer. It's my first attempt at a smutty scene blush so it's not too full on. I don't know if it's any good but check it out…

'Un-bloody believable' Neela Rasgotra thought as she lay wide awake in bed, 'not only does that rock-star wannabe ruin my days; he's now also destroying my nights.' She'd spent the entire night trying to sleep but the irritation she was feeling with her roommate had prevented her from doing anything except toss and turn.

'He's such a bloody arse' she thought for the 100th time that night. Sitting up with a scowl, she reflected on the days events. The day had begun like any other. Her alarm had gone of early just as normal, she'd made her bed, done the washing up, put the kettle on, and headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Opening the bathroom door she stepped back in shock. Standing in the tub was a very wet and a very naked Dr. Ray Barnett.

He looked up in surprise.

Neela's mouth hung open in mortification "Jesus Christ!... I.. I'm… erm…" she was struggling to look away, feeling flustered and embarrassed but also slightly curious.

"Can I help you with something Neela?" he smirked at her embarrassment.

"S-sorry…" she turned around, slowly regaining her senses, remembering that she shouldn't still be in here. What was she doing? Why hadn't she left?

Neela stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and breathed a big sigh of relief. She hid in her bedroom until she knew it was safe to get a shower. The image of him standing there dripping wet kept popping into her head as she washed her hair. He'd been standing where she was now. Naked.

How could he do this to her? Had the man never heard of a lock? Her brain was in over drive, slowly changing to blaming him instead of having to deal with the issue at hand. And the way he'd stood there, smirking at her discomfort. The man was insufferable! Now she was going to blush every time she saw him and she doubted that she'd ever be able to look at him again without that image coming into her head.

The day had not got any better as it progressed. Neela had tried to avoid Ray as best as she could, often muttering under her breath 'opposite shifts my arse… he's everywhere I turn'.

"Hey Neela!" Ray shouted as he tried to catch her up. "Neela! Neela wait!" He reached an arm out to grab her as she walked faster. "Neela stop" he turned her to face him, "hey didn't you hear me?"

"Oh sorry Ray" she couldn't look him in the eye "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been yelling at you for the last five minutes!" he grinned, "Want a cookie?"

"Get to the point Ray. I can't be won over by food like the nurses" Neela sighed looking up at him with a face that meant business

"So, I was just wondering what you were up to tonight 'cos some of the guys are coming round to practice and I thought I'd try and be a considerate roomie by giving you fair warning so you wouldn't get mad" he said, trying to smile winningly.

"A considerate roomie?" she could feel herself getting angry "your having a practice tonight? Ray couldn't you have told me this sometime before today so that I could make plans to be out?"

"I'm sorry Neela. We just got a really good gig and we need to practice as much as we possibly can. You don't even need to go out we'll keep the noise down as best we can. I'll make it up to you I promise" he gave her another cautious smile.

He seemed to have forgotten about the interruption to his morning shower and Neela was grateful that he wasn't teasing her about it so she grudgingly said "Oh alright then but don't let any of them stay over and clean up after yourself".

"Thanks Neela! You're the best!" he drew her into a quick hug and began to walk away when he turned around "By the way," he grinned, "if you ever want to come and scrub my back during a shower, your more than welcome!" He ran away quickly before she could call off his practice. Neela simply stood there over come with embarrassment and silently cursing herself for falling victim to Ray's sleazy charms.

Her anger with Ray increased tenfold when she saw him with one of his female patients later in the day. The woman was clearly of the air-head variety. She had long blond hair, a vacant expression and a chest that had clearly had surgical enhancement. Miss hair-flick had a sprained ankle and clearly loved the fact that her doctor was young and good looking. 'Wait. Did I just think that Ray was good looking? What the hell is the matter with me today?' The blond giggled loudly at whatever Ray had just said to her and proceeded to bend down and whisper in his ear. Neela watched with disgust. When would Ray learn to be professional? Surely he could see that that bimbo was nothing more than hair and legs? Barnett saw his roommate watching him and shot her a grin. She quickly looked away. He was so annoying. She heard him say "well that's about sorted. Your ankle should be looking fine and dandy in no time, not that it doesn't look mighty fine at the moment". Neela caught Ray's wink at Barbie and turned around in fury.

"Someone's in a good mood," Abby said as she paused from filling in her chart, "what's up?"

"Nothing. I just can't help noticing how pathetic it is when men insist on being controlled by their dicks." Neela glowered walking away.

"Uh hmm" Abby smiled knowingly noticing the direction Neela had been looking in "looks like things are about to get interesting."

He hadn't tidied up after himself and he hadn't kept the noise down. Neela arrived home to loud music and the smell of beer. She tried to make her way through the flat unnoticed but that didn't go as planned.

"Hey Hey! Doctor Neela's in the house!" Nick shouted as she crossed the living room.

She raised an arm in acknowledgment but carried on walking.

"Neela!" Ray called, stopping her in her tracks "why don't you stay and listen?"

"No thanks. I would but I'm just going to go to bed I think. I could really do with an early night - I'm so tired" Neela lied.

'Yeah right' she thought to herself 'I just need to get away from you before I give in to the need to strangle you'.

She hoped that she hadn't shown her irritation too much. She didn't want to have another run in with Ray. The last one had taken a lot of energy and could have led to huge complications. She was happy being angry at her roommate without him knowing it but her irritation levels were reaching their limit and she knew that she could soon be tipped over the edge.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard guitar strums and Ray's husky voice filter through the wall as the next song began to play. Stay and listen? 'I can hear just fine here thank you very much.' It was a softer song than was usual for Ray's band. Something about secret love and longing from what she gathered. Yeah right. Sensitive Ray? Pull the other one. Ray was the kind of guy who had one night stands not long term relationships. He had meaningless flings with pretty morons like his patient from earlier. Why did he parade himself around like a good guy when he was clearly as shallow as he first appeared to be?

And that was how she had been all night. She'd heard the band leave and thought that she might now be able to get Ray out of her head, unfortunately she couldn't. 'Damn you Ray Barnett!' she thought to herself. The more she thought about him, the angrier she got. She was actually angry about him for something he couldn't help.

Dragging herself out of bed, she headed towards the kitchen, intent on making a cup of hot chocolate. She was bent down looking for milk in the back of the fridge when she heard Ray clear his throat from behind her.

"Nice view Neela. I love the jammies" he grinned

She scowled as she looked up, self consciously fiddling with her shorts, trying hard not to notice that all he was wearing were a pair of boxers.

"Where the hell is the milk, Barnett?"

He was shocked by her tone but also intrigued by what had happened to spark such anger.

"Huh?" Ray looked at her scratching his head "I… erm… guess I forgot to buy some more. I'll get some tomorrow. No worries" he shrugged.

"_No worries?!_ I want hot chocolate. That's my worry. I can't have bloody hot chocolate if there's no bloody milk can I Ray?" she walked forwards, ready to unleash her wrath upon him. "This is just so typical of you Ray. No responsibilities. No thoughts for other people!"

He was stunned but watched her with wonder. He'd never seen her release her rage over such nothingness.

"I'm Ray Barnett, I'm sooo cool. I don't have to do anything for anyone" Neela tried to imitate him. "Well grow up! You need to learn to act like an adult!"

Ray snapped out of his daze as she kept going on. He could feel himself getting angry despite himself, "Oh get real Rasgotra!" he interrupted. "You're just trying to find fault with me - picking at me for the slightest possible thing!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"This Neela" he held onto her arm "this – this crazy thing that's going on between the two of us!"

"You're delusional" she spat

"No. _You're_ in denial. Stop trying to hide from it! Your finding excuses to be angry at me because you don't want to face your own feelings!"

They were getting closer to each other as the argument heated up.

"Get over yourself Ray! Not all women want you! You're not irresistible to everyone!"

"No I'm not – just you!" he shouted as he pulled her towards him.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Weeks of longing were relieved in that kiss. The passion was undeniable. Ray grabbed hold of her butt, pulling her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the fridge and thrust his hips against her. She groaned in arousal and writhed against him, eager for more. One hand held onto her thigh whilst the other made its way underneath her vest. Neela clawed his muscular back eager to feel as much of him as she could. Her hands moved lower and lower grabbing his butt pulling him flush against her.

"Oh god Ray!" she moaned, rocking against him faster "please!"

He groaned as their bottom halves moved together. Pulling her vest over her head, he recaptured her mouth in his, quickly pulling down her shorts and knickers. Ray's mouth moved down to her breasts teasing her mercilessly.

She'd had enough of his games. Taking control of the situation she moved her hands lower, smiling against his lips as she heard him groan in pleasure.

"Neela – oh – Neela, wait… I … I won't - "

Pulling his boxers down she pulled their lower bodies back into contact. "Now Ray… oh…ah… now, please!"

He filled her with a grunt. Thrusting together the pace quickened. The air filled with heat and noise.

"Oh yes!"

"Neela!"

Their movements became frantic as they neared their climaxes. They panted together immersed in one another. Moving as one until they both reached their peak. They fell against each other in silence.

They stayed together in stillness. Neela listened as Ray's breathing slowed. He broke the quiet by whispering in her ear. "Did that make up for the milk?"

A/N: Originally this was intended to be chapter fic but I've decided to keep it as a one-shot … please r & r – no flames please!


End file.
